It all comes down to this
by Kaylea Stardin
Summary: My first published fic so be nice D/Hr H/G and R/? Draco has trouble with parent a terrible twist, some one guilty is thought to be innocent!!! Hey more commin fast and just reveiw it!!!, No cussing in Reviews!!! I mean it !!
1. Chapter 1 Background info

Disclaimers:so far I own none of the characters

Disclaimers:so far I own none of the characters. Every thing belongs to jk but the plot

CH1 Background Info

The warm, moist, sea breeze blew a few unruly locks of black hair in to his face. He easily removed his sunglasses for a moment and with out even willing himself to he wiped his sweaty brow. He reread quickly over his letter, satisfied that there was not too much information in it. If even the slightest amount too much was given and the letter fell in to the wrong hands a party of ministry wizards would be at his side ready to return him to Dementors. He shuddered at the very thought. Quickly, he reached over trying snatch a large tropical bird and convince him to deliver the letter. The large blue parrot to his left squawked something that sounded to Sirus exactly like 'not in your life pal'! Enraged and more determined to catch the bird than ever, Sirus stood lunging at the bird unsuccessfully, while leaving the letter forgotten. 

People stopped what they were doing to watch as Sirus leapt over beach balls and lawn chairs and climbed palm trees in order to catch the fleeing parrot. 

With a quick swoop downward, the parrot landed gracefully on the arm of a man with shaggy dirty blond that fell a little past his ears and into his watery blue eyes, the crowd that had gathered cheered. 

"You really should come back down, Padfoot. You are making quite a scene," the man called up to Sirus.

"Quite a SCENE, Quite a SCENE," the parrot squawked.

Sirus groaned and slid down the trunk of the palm he had been climbing.

"Whatever Moony," he replied

********%%%*********%%%*********%%%*********%%%***

Harry yawned and slowly opened his eyes. Today he would be headed to the Weasly home for the rest of the summer. He grinned though his cheeks still hadn't quite woken up yet. A huge angry parrot jumped through his open window landing on his chest. Harry jumped backward at this, slamming in to the wall. With this the parrot took off again circling the room calling out, "G'morrnin ya big dope." Hedwig looked furious and quickly shut her cage door with her beak. Harry jumped on his trying to grab the loud parrot before it woke up the Dursley family.

Finally he was able to retrieve the letter from his godfather, Sirus. Confusion followed the letter that said that Hermoine and Ron would be at Hogwarts soon. It also had a request for him joining them shortly. A Friendly Hogwarts barn owl flew in with perfect timing reading that he would need to travel to Hogwarts the following evening due to the current uprising of the dark lord and a portkey was attached. He opened the package containing a crumpled coke can.

Harry smiled and laid back down. It wasn't exactly what he expected but at least he'd have the rest of his summer with his two best friends.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Draco sat with a small duffel bag on his lap waiting for the ministry to come pick him up. Just yesterday his father had confiscated Draco's journal containing many personal thoughts of his. Even feelings toward a muggle-born girl. For the past four years Draco had followed his father's every command, making him quite a rep at school. The beatings kept coming though. There was no way around them. The one after his journal had been taken from him was particularly severe. He remembered his father's dragon hide metal-toed boots kicking him several times in the chest. The mere thought made his hand reach for his bruised chest.

Yet he smiled. It would never happen again. After the beating he sent an owl to Dumbledore who had contacted the ministry. His father was gone, hopefully for good. The large black ministry car arrived and he quickly slipped in.

A month at Hogwarts would be interesting, it would allow him to look at a few of the library books with being considered a nerd. Not that it mattered his mean friends his horrible attitude, even the usual sneer he wore when the dark lord had done something amazing, it's all… no… it had all been an act to insure his father's happiness. 

"Never again," he thought to himself as the house flew out of sight.

*****{{{}}}*****%%%%%%******{{{}}}******%%%%%%%

Hermoine entered the great hall with much caution. Dumbledore told her he would apparate both her best friends later. She wanted to tour the castle badly but something in her mind said "No you can do that later. You know what you can do now." Then she left laughing thinking what in Merlin's name Harry and Ron would think. She left laughing the whole way. She left her luggage in the great hall and ran out to the lake.

Pulling her shirt off to reveal a bikini, and still laughing she gracefully dove into the icy water.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Ginny and Ron both stared at the letter.

"What?" Mrs. Weasly cried out. They handed her the letter and a similar face of shock appeared.

"No fair! Ronnikins gets to go to school first." George read over his mother's shoulder.

"What," cried Fred tripping down the stairs. He quickly recovered and stood up next to his identical twin.

Ginny and Ron both sighed together at that moment.

"Hey we're the identical twins here. WE are the ones who are suppose to that." Fred yelled. At that exact instant he and his twin yawned. 

"See," commented George, "like that."

Mrs. Weasly left saying they would need to pack now and something about raising a circus.

"We heard that, but we know that you really love us." the twins chorused.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dumbledore stared out the window. Hermoine gracefully swam laps and dove off the huge squid's tentacles. Draco was just hiking over the hills now. 

He sighed a deep and sorrowful sigh, quickly returning to his desk. The Giants had agreed to join our side, however the Dementors had chosen Voldermort's side. Dumbledore had been looking for something that could destroy the seemingly indestructible Dementors. The book lying on top of his desk as if hearing his wish flipped several pages by it's self, landing on the Druid Knife. The pages read it could kill Dementors or if in their possession, make them immortal.

With new hope a smile appeared across his face and his bright blue eyes sparkled behind his half moon glasses.


	2. Early trip to Hogwarts

Chapter 2 told by Draco  
Finally, we arrived at the drop off point. As I trudged up the endless mountainous terrain that seemed surround Hogwarts, I thought to myself how I could make this year different. I usually don't have any trouble climbing, but the hard breathing was hurting my already swollen chest. I reached a strange fallen tree and sat down for a few minutes, letting the sun hit my pale face. I hoped for a tan, even sunburn would be better than the pasty white color that I had inherited from father. I was always told what a spitting image of him I was. I hated that yet I pretended to be overjoyed by this to please him. Now I could be anyone I pleased... look and dress as I chose, I could act as I pleased, I could even talk to a muggle-born without worrying about the beating I would get when I got home. Home. What or where exactly was home for me? Before I could ponder this any further, a man, no a horse, wait a man horse, oh yea, a centaur got right in the way of my sunlight.  
"Boy," he asked, "what are you doing in the forest?"  
"Does it matter?" I growled forgetting all of the nice feelings that had just inhabited me. "I mean, is it bad?" I asked trying to regain myself.  
"Bad? Very! The dark lord is rising. You must leave... now. I will show you the quickest route."  
He seemed very worried and after a few minutes of walking I realized that he was Firenze, the centaur who had helped Harry Potter in my 1st year. As he showed me to the end of the forest he quickly said, "I will see you again." It wasn't a question so I thanked him and nodded.   
I turned towards the castle. There in the lake, was a girl... SWIMMING! Not any girl, it was Hermoine. She swam over to the happily basking squid and stood on one of his tentacles. As if it was what he was trained to do he lifted a ways out of the water and she dove off of it.  
Knowing that no one had a specific time to meet with me, and I could easily claim that I just got caught in Muggle traffic, I bent down in the bushes and watched. She finished sooner than I had hoped. Raising her wand, she muttered something and her clothes began to fly across the lake to her. About midway across a small gold thing fell from her short's pocket. She must have noticed it too, because she caught her clothes, set them down, and dove into the water. After a while she gave up and trudged sadly back to the castle.  
This was my chance. Finding the necklace meant an excuse to talk with her... maybe he could prove that he wasn't such a bad guy.  
"Yeah right Malfoy, with how many times you've called her a mud blood, she'll burn it because you've touched it," I thought to myself. I tried to ignore my own rude comments, removing the Muggle shirt I had dawned for the trip here I dove in to the icy waters.  
DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD  
Chapter 2 Continued Told by Hermoine.  
I Know I shouldn't have been depressed. It was only a necklace. In fact Victor and I had already broke up. So why the sadness? Probably because I'll never have a boyfriend again. That and the fact I will never get a pretty necklace from a guy again either.  
I pulled out twenty or so books on the topic of my desire and sat at my favorite table in the library. The very place Victor had asked me to the dance and given me the necklace. I had done my holiday homework, and triple checked it. I tried to read but I just couldn't concentrate. My mind was on the bottom of the lake where my necklace was. I was determined to think of something else though. Anything but the necklace I hadn't taken off since I had been given it. I had an idea though, I'd promise myself to stop thinking about it.  
Here we go. I, Hermoine Leslie Granger, Promise to stop thinking about the pure gold necklace I so stupidly dropped in the lake, and will never see again. Oh it's just making things worse...  
Is that who I think it is? It's Draco and he doesn't have his gorillas with him. Now I'm really confused because from the letter I got I thought that people in danger of Voldermort were 'spose to be here, not sons of death eaters. He's coming this way.  
"May I sit here?" he asks pointing to the chair across from me and I'm too shocked to speak. I just nod. His silver eyes show no anger. Silver eyes! They are the most stunning eyes filled with care and even maybe fear. I'm still in shock unable to understand why he hasn't scowled at me or called me a Mud-blood. I try again to read but my brain is no longer clouded with sad memories of my perfect necklace, but instead of the boy I've known for four years sitting right in front of me that I don't know much about at all.   
I look up at him to see that he's searching through a thick book very intently. I continue to watch trying to will myself to look away as he grabs his quill and quickly notes page numbers in perfect print on a sheet parchment. His eye glance over to my book which still lays open to the page it has been on for the last five minutes, and then up at me.   
I blush and immediately look down silently scolding myself for not minding my own business and waiting for him to get mad at me or leave. He does stand but only to dig into his black robe pockets and pulls something out... My gold necklace!  
"Eh- here, I saw you drop this in the lake." He extends his hand holding the necklace like a he's holding a very fragile dragon's egg. My hand slips in his as I take back the necklace. Did I imagine it or did he hold it a second longer than necessary?  
I smile and thank him. He stands up taking the pile of books with him to the check out desk. He turns around one last time and says, "C-ya... Hermoine." And with one last wink he's gone.  
Two hours later I am still here and still on the same page replaying what just happened over and over and over.  



	3. The Others Arrive

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
Chapter 3 told by Ginny  
When Ron and I arrived by portkey in the middle of the Quddich field I found that I was beyond excited about spending the rest of summer in the castle.   
I whooped loudly and was dancing around when Harry landed right next to us, so I didn't even see him and just kept on screaming about only one brother being here, and how I wouldn't be teased all the time. By the time I did turn around and saw him, both he and Ron were laughing. Ron fell over he was laughing so hard and I could tell Harry was trying his hardest not laugh because he put his hands over his face, but finally it got the best of him and he fell over as well.   
I through them both dirty look but they only laughed harder, or at least Ron did. Harry stood back up and apologized but Ron kept rolling. So I threw both of my super heavy suitcases on top of him insisting that he had to carry them up or I'd write to Mom about how he enjoyed disguising his voice and sending Percy several Howlers for no reason and then signing them as other names.  
To my surprise Harry grabbed one of the cases. Probably just trying to be nice to Ron I thought. But then again, why was he staring at me that way? I pushed the thoughts that the famous Harry Potter would like me right out of my head and kept walking.  
Hermoine was already in the common room, which was really nice because I didn't enjoy choking up and having my voice crack and my face flame over every time I was near Harry. I looked over at her and noticed her eyes were misted over and a huge smile was plastered on her face. I glanced back at the guys and smiled. They were arm wrestling.  
Grabbing Hermoine's wrist I pulled her out of the common room and told the others we were going on a walk. I knew she was the only one I had confessed my feelings toward Harry. At the time I had few friends and was worried she would constantly ditch me for other friends like my brothers often did. Instead we owled each other all summer. When I spoke of my fear she laughed and said the other girls in her dorm were somewhat snobby and she treasured my friendship. She also explained that there were some things that she couldn't talk to Harry and Ron about. I knew this was one of those times.  
Instantly, her smile became larger. When I asked why she leaned over and whispered in my ear why. What I was expecting definitely not what I got. I backed up. Draco! But how? We walked around the castle grounds as she whispered about how he'd changed and I asked if maybe he just wanted homework help.  
Just then Draco appeared in a muggle tank top and some baggy shorts. Hermoine was right, with the sneer gone and a smile on his face he looked very different. He was toweling his hair so that it no longer looked slimy or slicked back. Instead it looked clean and fell in to his perfect silver eyes just as Hermoine had described.  
He turned seeing us and as he walked past, and said "Hey Hermoine, 'morning Ginny"  
All I could do was stare in shock.  
',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',  
Chapter 3 continued told by Harry  
I admit I did laugh at her. But then again it wasn't a crime to laugh was it. I mean when I finally get to Hogwarts, I land behind Ginny whose dancing wildly like something off of MTV and singing some song she apparently had just made up:  
All my brothers gone bye-bye  
Don't worry I won't cr-cry  
No more teasing laughing jokin'  
Look at me cuz I'm smokin'  
She took off doing the funky chicken and I just had to laugh. I did apologize and carry a case up for her. I briefly saw Hermoine but she had some crazed look on her face and Ginny dragged her out just as fast. I would have enjoyed going along but Ron instantly challenged me to arm wrestling.  
After arm wrestling there was just plain wrestling followed by a wizarding duel in which we exchanged shots of jelly-legs and dove behind couches. The girls still weren't back and I was worried. Ron laughed something about me wanting to see another one of Ginny's strange dances. I think he's figured out that I kinda like her.  
When I left the common room the last person I was expecting to see was Draco...  
====####====####====####====####====####====##  
Chapter 3 continued told by Ron  
It didn't take me long to figure out that Harry liked Ginny. I guess I'm supposed to be upset about this. I personally think it will be kinda cool unless he hurts her or gets too close to her and she some how convince him to stop hanging out with me. It's kinda like every thing else I own: he is shared. Maybe they can get married and then he will be my brother in law.  
He started getting worried about the girls and finally dragged me out to walk around. Walk: yeaaah whatever!... his eyes were flashing in every direction obviously looking for them. What he wasn't looking for is what we saw when we rounded the next corner.   
DRACO! He was dressed in Muggle clothing and by the guess of Harry and I were thinking the same thing... Stolen. Guess he ran out of his spello-jello that he uses to keep his hair slicked back. Without his sneer he almost looked human. Almost!   
"What are you here for?" Harry growled. I could tell that Harry was ready to fight if he needed to.  
Draco turned around as if about to answer, but when he saw our angry faces he glared back and stomped off.  
We didn't see him again till dinner...  
  
  
Thanx for all the reviews guys, sorry I'm so slow at uploading! I'll get better at it I promise!  
Kaylea Stardin  



	4. Things Get Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me  
Chapter 4 told by Draco  
I felt great after I left the library. Maybe things between Granger and me wouldn't be that horrible after all. It was funny to see her later with Ginny. The look on Ginny's face was as if she had just seen a demon. I was looking into a tin soldier's shield at my reflection pleased that I no longer had the slightest similarity to my father. He treated me to horribly to even be close to a father. My hair fell slightly into my eyes. Thank goodness I didn't have his cold gray eyes.   
I now resembled Lupin more than my father, and if he had been there I would be getting the lecture of my life. I laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh, it reminded me much of my father's. I thought perhaps that I was my father. Once again I laughed by this time trying to sound less evil. It worked.  
Just then Potter and Ron came by. They defiantly showed their dislike for me. I left to the Slithern common room and didn't come back till dinner. I had not been looking forward to it.  
Only one table was there. Well... I wouldn't be sitting alone... but I would be sitting with Harry and Ron. Good ol' Hermoine to the rescue! The only seat left when I got to the table was right next to her and Ginny. I put on what I hoped to be a charming smile and walked.  
"Hi Draco!" Hermoine smiled at me as did Ginny, the two boys frowned in shock and anger.  
"Hi Hermoine, Ginny." I said it with the most cheerful voice I could muster up.  
"Oh good Draco! I was afraid you wouldn't be joining us." Dumbledore smiled down the table at him. I was grateful for that even though I personally dislike Dumbledore's ever-cheerful attitude.   
I had heard father mention once that he was the only one the Dark lord was scared of. I had yet to find out why.   
Snape's chair was empty. I suspected he was spying for our side but didn't say anything. I really didn't want to admit that I was slightly relieved because I was afraid of what he would think about my change. Why should I care, right? In fact I DON'T CARE!!!!!  
Dumbledore decided now would be a great time to mention a few things to us:  
1 We are shielded from dark forces temporarily in a spell that surrounds the castle grounds and lake as well as 50meter spans past that.  
2 This did not mean that we could run through the forest like screaming bandicoots (what ever that means)  
3 To enjoy our selves and try and behave, at least till school starts (I'm innocent so far yippee)  
Once during dinner I let my hands dangle at my sides as I thought through everything that had happened to me. I must've looked really sad or perhaps pathetic because the next thing I knew Hermoine's hand was in mine. She didn't look at me but simply blushed. But I was certain that I didn't take her hand. Finally I caught her cinnamon eyes and smiled. She smiled back! All the while Harry and Ron stared unable to see through the table and unable to see her hand in mine. Malfoy there is hope for you!  
After dinner they headed to the Griffindor common room laughing and talking while I slowly walked by myself to the Slithern common room.   
For some reason the room felt colder. Maybe I just imagined it. No, it was defiantly colder.  
!!!!!!!!!!!(((((()))))!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chapter 4 continued told by Hermoine  
Dinner was... well it was dinner. There were high points like when I looked over at Draco. He looked soooooo sad. His eyes fixed on the ceiling looking at the stars. He sighed without even noticing it. Some how I gathered up the courage to quickly slip my hand into his. When I finally looked in to his eyes I was surprised to see him smiling back. Low points included the fact that Harry and Ron spent dinner staring daggers at Malfoy. When they looked at me the stares contained pure confusion.  
I felt so bad for him when I saw him walk off sadly alone. Get over it Hermoine! I had to look forward and not look back. Harry and Ron were back to normal as soon as we left the great hall.   
Harry chased Ginny up the stairs. He was tickling her madly and they both fell over in the middle of the hall. Harry got up and sat on top of as she screamed mercy and he continued tickling her any way. I heard Ron sigh quietly. I couldn't imagine how it would feel to have your best friend like your sister. I felt like he needed a hug or something to cheer him up. OH NO!  
I can see it now...Rita Skitter's interview with Hermoine Granger: Hogwarts' top student who madly has a crush on every guy to walk the Earth. HA HA HA! I am going mad aren't I? Wait I like everyone except Voldermort. Yes, I am now use to saying his name.  
As we reached the common room and parted into our separate dorms I was glad to see Ginny in such a good mood. She asked me about dinner. I tried to shrug it off with no luck. My smile gave it away instantly. We talked for an hour or so and she and I said good night. I tried to sleep, but couldn't. Finally I gave up deciding to go for a walk around the lake. Grabbing my black cloak and throwing it over my P.J.'s I headed out.  
Sneaking out wasn't hard. No Flitch meant no Ms. Norris. No Ms. Norris meant no guards at all. Luckily the common room was empty. I hurried out and started my way around. It was cool and the breezes made my hair flare out. I instantly regretted not changing into something warmer. I was right near the forest now. I was so busy thinking about dinner that I didn't notice the figure in front of me until he noticed me.  
"Who's there?" a familiar voice called out. There was a bite to it and I instantly regretted coming out here. It was Draco sitting on a rock. I turned trying to forget what I had just seen so I could go back to my imaginary world where he had turned nice and might've even liked me a little.  
"Wait come back, Hermoine is that you?" My heart filtered a little at hearing that. I turned back toward him. Slowly my feet walked over. I left my stomach behind me.   
"Yeah... it's me" I said quietly  
"Com-ere" he said. I walked over and sat next to him. "What on Earth are you doing out here this late?"  
The same could be asked to you." I said. I shuddered as the wind picked up.  
"Are you cold?" His arm wrapped around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. He still hadn't answered my question.  
"Draco what happened to you, how come you've changed?" A question that had been on my mind all night. He sighed and I thought what looked like a tear slide down his cheek. He brushed it away quickly. He launched a stone out allowing it to skip across the lake. I regretted asking the question knowing how mad it made him.  
"Is it that obvious?" I nodded, he continued, "Things haven't been going well at home lately... well actually ever. Father disliked everything about me, so I tried to fit in more. For the past four years I've acted like a jerk to try and stop him." Anger filled his eyes.  
"Stop him from doing what, Draco?" A long pause awaited the next answer as if he was deciding weather to tell me or not. In truth I was really afraid to know. The silence was deafening. "You don't have to tell me... Draco."  
"No it's just that when my father would... he would hit me Ok?!!!"   
The last angry out burst I hadn't expected at all. But I guess I could understand why it would make him mad. It made me mad!  
"No! Draco He couldn't! HE Wouldn't! Why would he do that to you? You're his son." By now I had several tears pouring down my face. He hugged me close allowing me to cry in to his robes. Why on earth was I crying? It wasn't me getting hurt. I pictured him being hit by his father. He quietly whispered to me about not having to worry about it anymore, and how it would never have to happen again. This confused me. Little did I know, all of my questions would be answered tomorrow. I knew I really should stop crying. He should be the one crying. When I did look up I noticed that a few tears were silently finding there way down his face. He tilted my chin upward and wiped the tears from my eyes.   
"It's getting late and you really should be back at the castle before your friends start worrying about you." He said as he slid down off the rock and then offered a hand to help me.  
I accepted, falling clumsily against him. We stayed there like that for a while, and I hoped it would never end. It was strange how safe I felt in someone's arms that I thought until today that had hated me.   
We walked back to the castle with his arm around my shoulder. Just as I turned to leave, he hugged me one last time and gave me a soft warm kiss on my cheek.  
I skipped all the way back to my bed.  
  
  
More reviews = More writing!  
Thanks to all who review!  
Find out How Ron will react to all of this mushy stuff next chapter.  
Kaylea Stardin  
p.s. Action is coming!  



	5. A Battle at Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own them, I just use them, they are not mine, have never been mine and will never be mine!  
Chapter5 told by Ron  
I am not mad!  
What on Earth is there for me to be mad about:  
  
I shouldn't be mad that my little sister likes my best friend or that he secretly likes her back!  
  
I shouldn't be mad that Draco Malfoy is here in the castle for protection even though he's probably spying on us for the dark lord!  
  
I shouldn't be mad that he has some how magically convinced Hermoine and Ginny that he's not so bad in ONE DAY.  
  
I shouldn't be mad that Hermoine and Draco keep smiling at each other with misty eyes.  
  
I shouldn't be mad that because I couldn't sleep I decided to sit in the common room and accidentally saw Hermoine sneaking in at 1 am with a huge smile on her face.  
  
  
Why should I care right? It's only the fact that I see in my head pictures of Hermoine and Draco kissing in the empty astronomy tower, or telling him her secrets and then him relaying them to Voldermort.  
Or I watch myself being left out as Harry takes Ginny by the hand and they stroll merrily through Hogsmede. I don't even want to think about them kissing.  
Finally at 2:30 I get to sleep. I am still in the common room when I wake up. As I yawn and stretch there is a knock on the Fat lady. I walk over and quietly swing the picture open.  
Draco Malfoy! With a polite grin on his face he greets me 'good morning Ron' as if we've been friends for years.  
I am now very awake pinching myself to insure it's a dream. No such luck.  
"Dumbledore says breakfast is about to start... Mornin' Ginny!" As he says this I turn to notice Ginny enter the room. She yawns and waves.  
Harry walks in as startled as I am. I simply shrug to show I have no idea what's going on.   
Hermoine comes down the stairs grinning. Her smile becomes even larger as she notices Draco at the door.  
"Come on in." She cries out to him patting the sofa next to her. I squeeze harder still trying to wake up with no luck. Finally as he sits down next to her and I realize pinching my arm is making it turn very red and hurt.  
Harry sits in the corner pretending to throw up. I laugh in both humor and relief because it looks like I won't be losing my best friend any time soon.  
Things don't turn really ugly till breakfast...  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Chapter 5 continued told by Harry  
Ron has been looking really stressed lately not that I can blame him, I mean, with Draco acting so weird.  
After the startling morning call from Draco we headed down to see the teachers were all done and gone but five places were still left to sit at.  
Draco pulled out chairs for both Ginny and Hermoine. I couldn't believe how easily they were falling for his look-I've-changed-and-I-am-not-a-spy-can-we-be-friends act.  
He must've known Ron and I weren't falling for it because he sat at the farthest seat from us. The whole time I shook with anger.  
Finally I couldn't take it anymore when he asked for the juice. I spilled it all over him. Both Ron and I stood up waiting for Hermoine and Ginny to follow. They didn't.  
Enraged I began to yell, "What is wrong with you? Draco puts on a different smile and he changes his hair a little and suddenly that makes him a whole new person?!! You two are so gullible to fall for a stupid trick like that! Hermoine... He calls you a Mudblood for crying out loud, but you sit next to him talk to him..." I had run out of things to say. Hermoine looked ready to cry. Ginny was crying and wouldn't even look at me. Ron, noticing I had run out quickly began to yell as well.  
"He's right you know! You were out with him last night weren't you? Yeah don't deny it. I was right there in the common when you walked in at one A.M. When he goes off to tell his father all of the secrets you just told him and Voldermort kills us off one by one it will be your fault."  
Draco kept staring at us. Hurt in his eyes made me doubt my rightness about this whole topic. Instead of throwing a nasty curse or remark at us he just stomped out of the great hall.  
"Y-You jerks! You h-have no cl-lue!" Hermoine screamed at us yanking out her wand. I was afraid. Afraid she'd shoot something at us. Afraid that Draco must've really gotten through to her last night. Instead she bellowed accio plates.  
Ginny and Hermoine's plates soared in to the air. I could tell at once that she hadn't actually planned for them to fly that high. Nevertheless Gin and her walked outside planning to finish breakfast alone.  
  
Ha now I've made everybody mad wrecks. Don't ask about the way my font changes. It's just my computer being evil.  
Kaylea Stardin  
P.s. You can all look forward to jokes and bruises as well as a new arrival in the next several chapters.  



End file.
